This invention relates to animal cages, and more particularly to a cage door assembly for such cages which remains securely locked when closed yet can be easily unlocked and opened with one hand.
In many farming and/or laboratory operations the small animals being raised must be removed from their cages for testing or artificial insemination purposes. In removing the animal from its cage a worker should have one hand on the animal at all times in order to prevent that animal from thrashing about or from escaping. Preferably the subject animal can be grabbed before the cage door is fully opened so that it does not bolt out of the partially or fully open door. It would thus be advantageous if the worker could open the door assembly with one hand, thus freeing his other hand for grabbing the animal before the door is fully opened. Further, the door assembly should be provided with a locking mechanism so that when it is in the closed position it is securely locked in order to prevent it from being accidentally opened by the animal.
Several cage door assemblies have previously been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,786 to Babros, entitled DOOR FOR BIRD CAGES teaches a door which is retained in the closed, vertical position by a latch. The door, while easily opened by a worker, is subject to being accidentally opened by the animal held within the cage. A similar type of cage door is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,446 to Hendryx, entitled BIRD CAGE.
One method for preventing the accidental opening of a cage door is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,146 to Kurtz, entitled POULTRY CAGE DOOR CONSTRUCTION. Kurtz discloses a door having a base with two elongated wire legs attached to the ends thereof. Attached to each of the free ends of the legs is a hook which engages with a portion of a wire cage when the door is in the closed position. The door is opened by squeezing the legs toward each other which causes the hooks to disengage from the wire portions of the cage. The door is retained in the closed position by an operating member which extends between the two legs. This door, while unlikely to be accidentally opened due to the positioning of the operating member, is rather difficult for a worker to open with one hand because the operating member must be slid down the legs of the door while the legs are simultaneously squeezed inwardly.
Consequently, a long felt need has existed for an improved gate assembly for animal cages which is easily opened with one hand yet remains securely locked when it is in the closed position. Further, such need existed for a gate of the above capabilities which, when opened, provides a platform for placing the animal which is held within the cage.